


Freeloader

by Undertheweather21



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheweather21/pseuds/Undertheweather21
Summary: Yamcha orders food, but more than just pizza arrives.





	Freeloader

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTAINS RAPE. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.
> 
> Just something I thought of. Wrote it, never put it up but had it for a while. As usual I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy.

Saturday wasn't a great day at all for Yamcha. The female flopped on the old worn couch in her decently sized apartment after a short, cold shower.

That's right, it was cold.

It was rare for her to have a shower that was warm enough to deem a hot shower, so over time she just stopped filing complaints. The property's landlord was an ignorant, perverted dope that never really took care of the issues she had experienced. However, she had just a few more weeks until she could officially leave, until the lease was up.

Yamcha couldn't wait as she had worked two jobs back to back for months trying to save enough to afford a much better place in a better part of town. Eating bland ramen every night was boring and getting old fast, but on the weekends she figured she could cheat and get something above five bucks.

The woman sighed, her mouth dry and her eyes watering over. She was about ready for a nap, but couldn't snooze as she had ordered a pizza that was soon on the way. It was her favorite, meatlovers.

"Fuckin pizza better get here before I turn my show on Puar, or I ain't gettin up," she chuckled, wiping sleepy tears from the corner of her big brown eyes, followed by a yawn and a brief stretch. Her pet Puar meowed, strutting along the arm of the couch near the woman, before climbing into her bare lap, plopping down. His emerald colored eyes met hers innocently after emitting a soft purr.

The annoying hum of the kitchen's outdated flourescent lights and the roar of an old baseball game from the tv distracted Yamcha for a few long seconds. Her nimble fingers playing with her thick, dark locs in one hand and stroking the cat's tail in the other.

She stared blankly at a picture of her best friend Bulma for a while, before averting her eyes back to the dark blue feline in her lap.

"Let's go see how those clothes fit." Yamcha says softly, and as if he understood her, Puar replies with a small sound, stands back on all fours and leaps onto the coffee table before trotting to the bedroom door, nudging it open.

In her room's floor length mirror, the former fighter caught a glimpse of herself as she passed by. After her shower, she threw on an old graphic tee and just a comfy pair of panties. The soft, green cotton hid the strong cuts and curves of her torso while her tan thighs were exposed. When she moved around, her panties became visible as the shirt barely cover her lower half.

"Puar, turn on some music, buddy," she sighs heading into the small bathroom to splash water on her face. Her long, heavy hair framing her shoulders and face. In that mirror she got a better look at herself. She had always thought she was a very average looking woman. However, Bulma would happily reassure her that she was "smoking hot" as she put it.

The chocolate colored depths of Yamcha's eyes are almost dim, lacking the clarity and twinkle they usually held. Her plump, pink lips are pulled down into a small frown as she looks at herself.

She hated the scars on her face, as they made her look rough and tomboyish, even if that's what she was. The long, thin scar over her right eye reminded her of her very troublesome childhood. When her eyes met the scar below her cheekbone on the other side of her face, she turned crimson.

The day she had a fight with her friend Tien, she had fallen from the nearby open window at his farmhouse. Miraculously, she only cut her cheek on the branch outside. The scar over her eye was from an event that was completely unrelated. When Tien had came over to her apartment to apologize for the 100th time after the fact, things got heated after he forced himself inside.

By this time, Yamcha is pulling off her clothes as she silently nods along to the upbeat indie tune. She pulls her hair into a messy bun and slowly all of her current problems melt away.

Yamcha had tried on almost everything by the time the doorbell rings, and then a knock sounds seconds later.

"Pizza!" Someone says and shortly after, Puar runs to the front door waiting for Yamcha to open it. "Nosy." She thinks, rolling her eyes. The female turns down the music from her old stereo and jogs to the door. Just as she remembers what she's wearing, she opens it.

"Hey there-" the man on the other end is not in a uniform but he has a pizza box and is leaning cooly against the doorframe, he seems fairly familiar.   
He was previously smiling, dimples indenting his smooth, peachy cheeks only to take in the sight of the female and pause in awe.   
Moving to cover herself with a nearby jacket, the female bit her lip in embarrassment, her face heating up.

"C-can I help you?" She growls looking everywhere but at the man's face, a very noticeable tremor in her tone.   
"It's me, Yammy! Goku!" The man chirps, his familar chuckle snapping Yamcha out of her little embarrassed state for a minute.

"G-goku?" At his reply, she looked right into the soft depths of his dark brown eyes and a nostalgic warmth burned her chest and face, much like when they were younger. He was a big part of her childhood.

He lightened so many moods with only a nod and a genuine smile and protected a lot of kids. Goku was the guy that always reassured their friends that everything was ok, even when it seemed like the sky was going to fall.

He was like a big brother to many of the neighborhood kids. He was someone to look up to.

Early in their friendship the girl realized she had feelings for the boy, but even the thought of telling him, or anyone else brought a sickening wooziness to her stomach. She was terrified of talking to anyone of the opposite sex so telling him directly, or even risking someone knowing would only cause her to have a panic attack.

That was then, and now she thought her fear had been long gone as she had been in and out of one sided relationships. Once he had left for a long time, she finally confided her lost love in her best friend, Bulma.

Yamcha always seemed to get the short end of the stick and it broke her heart that everyone else around her was growing their own beautiful families and having marriages, something she never thought she'd see.   
"Earth to Yamcha? You there buddy, hm?" Her eyes snap and focus on the grinning male, now on her couch.

"G-goku, I haven't seen you in forever.." She turned her back to close the door, pressing her small hands to the surface. She was suddenly hit with a familiar wave of anxiety. The female trembled a bit and clutched the zipper of her black hoodie, zipping it up all the way to her lip, almost catching it in the process. Yamcha felt exposed and cold, and to make matters worse the AC unit worked when it wanted to and right now was the time it decided not to work. It was nearly 90 degrees outside and the rooms in her apartment building heated up pretty fast.

If she is forced to take off her hoodie, she'd be left in the tiny, olive green crop top and the little jeans she had been trying on. Yamcha wasn't wearing a bra, and the jeans didn't have pockets on the back so she took to trying them on without panties to see how that'd look. She'd have to go find her some underwear that didn't show a panty line, or as Bulma suggested, no underwear, which is what she herself, did most of the time.

Yamcha finally breaks out of her thoughts and turns facing the man on her couch, meanwhile her heart jumps at the sight.

She can't believe that the little boy she had wrestled and fought in her youth was this huge man now. She studied the way his solid jaw moves as he seems to gulp down three slices of pizza. He was way bigger than he used to be and when she'd seen him at the door he seemed to be around six foot something. He may be around Tien's height, the reclusive male was about 6'2. It stunned her, she thought he'd never get taller than their mutual friend, Krillin, who was only 4'6.

Yamcha could tell that under the dark grey sweater he wore that Goku had a body sent straight from Heaven. His dark denim jeans clung to his defined hips. Goku's soft, brown eyes were glued to the bright tv screen and as he leans back to take another bite out of his fourth slice of pizza, he crosses one leg up over the knee of his opposite leg. On his feet were all black hi-top vans and she could just barely see the hint of a colorful themed sock. Snorting, she rolls her eyes and finally moves to sit with him on the couch and pauses, realizing something. "You paid for my pizza?"   
He gulps briefly making eye contact with the standing female and then grins, glancing back at the boxes.

"Well, yeah atleast there's two boxes though." At first she is confused, but then she figures he just meant he was probably going to eat the whole first box himself. He rubs the back of his head and she can feel the burn of his cheeks through that familiar gesture. He always did that out of embarrassment as a kid, and she thought it was even cuter now than it ever was back then.

Despite how grown up he looked, he still had some childlike qualities about him that convinces Yamcha that he was the same person from all those years ago.

Moments later, Yamcha finds herself in the kitchen when Goku asks if she has something to drink.

When she opens the fridge, all she has is a half-filled plastic bottle of tap water. Sighing, she realizes she hadn't gotten around to grocery shopping as that was supposed to be today.

"Goku, dude..uh all I have is tap," she says, popping her head between the open space in the kitchen counter and the cabinets shaking the water bottle in her left hand. Goku's face pulled into a frown for half a second and then "Ok, that's fine, just refill for me please."

Her lip curls and her thick eyebrows pull down into a scowl as he turns back around to face the now blaring tv. Yamcha really didn't expect a visit from anyone, and she really didn't want visitors right now, but she could never stay mad at the man. No one could.

Upon refilling the water bottle, she realized that she, herself, didn't have anything to drink. Letting out a shaky sigh, Yamcha set the bottle down and searchs her cabinets for anything else that she could sip on. She usually had canned lemonade under the counters or big jugs of water freezing in the freezer, but today she didn't have anything.

"Fuck." Yamcha blinks slowly rolling her eyes as they open and readjusts the hairband on her drooping ponytail. There had to be something she could drink.

"So Yamcha! What's been goin on?! How ya been?" Yamcha jumps so hard she thought her head hit a cabinet, but that made no sense, because she was actually standing right in the middle of the kitchen. Instead, it was Goku who she accidentally headbutted. He was more hurt than her because her ponytail whacked him in the face, while protecting her head from the impact.

She swore he'd never learned the concept of personal space.

"Dammit Goku!" She groans, clutching her head and somewhere behind her she could hear Goku whining in pain.

"I just wanted to come see what you were looking at in here." His voice was pitchy and high, another thing about him that Yamcha remembered to be normal about the guy.

"Was just looking for something I could drink Goku, that's all." She then got on her knees and searches the cabinets below the counter once more, because she had a faint suspicion that there was something there she could sip on.

"Not like you understand what a cell phone is or a text, an email, hell even a letter to contact me telling me you'd swoop in and drink up my shit or whatever..or even call to check on me, fuck me, ya know?" Her voice was low and her tone was sarcastic and snarky, nevertheless Goku never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, actually Bulma sent me over here...trust me she chewed me out too..I actually got a phone a while back and came over to check on you and possibly get your number so I could call and talk to you sometimes..I missed you, Yammy." The female's body was halfway in the cabinet space as Goku replies quietly to her rant, absentmindedly staring straight at the female's ass. His response surprises her, she didn't think he heard her, however she was inside hollow cabinets that did echo.

Just as she was about to turn and back out of the tight space, her nail taps something she can't see. It was cool and almost hollow sounding. She then reaches for it, wrapping her hand around the cool, smooth object and finally knew what it was.

"Hennessey. Bulma, this is where you put it?" Snorting, Yamcha stood back up to her full height and excuses herself to her room to text Bulma, leaving the drink behind on the counter. The rooms were starting to cool again as the AC kicked back in and she was thankful, still removing her hoodie.

"Finally, the girls can breath!" She thought snickering as she lifts the shirt around the area of her sweaty breasts to expose them to the cool air. Puar slids from under her bed.

"Well don't show up now when everything gets good again Puar, you little shit!" She smiles down at her pet scooping him up and pecking him on the head, before tossing him to the bed.

Heading to the bathroom, she also grabs her phone to give Bulma a piece of her mind when there was a knock at her room door. She hadn't actually realized how long she had spent in her room until she realizes Goku was still in her living room, by himself. When he opens the door, Goku was standing there, with a glass that contained brown colored liquid.

"This shits actually pretty smooth going down." He chuckles, and added "Vegeta was right, this shit makes you feel gooooood!" He closes the door heavily, whooping loudly behind the closed door.

Yamcha couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. This amount of cursing sounded strange on Goku's tongue, and was he really just going to continue to disrespect her shit like this the whole time?

After making brief eye contact with Puar, she turns, whipping her heavy ponytail behind her and stomps back into her living room.

He had to fucking go.

When she opens the door, Goku scares her for the third time in his little visit, but he didn't acknowledge her surprise or anger. He just stood over the small woman in the doorway and shut the door behind her.

His face held a goofy expression. Hints of red bloom on his cheeks and he chuckles a bit. His big, perfect teeth caught the light of the kitchen in the dim living room.

"Wrestle me, Yamcha!" He said, swaying a bit on his feet.

"Goku, YOU..are drunk. I think you should relax." "And leave my fucking house!" She thinks.

"I'm fi~ine! I can handle my alcohol really well, actually. That barely did a thing!" He stands back and drops down into a stance like he's going to attack her.   
"W-wrestle me, Yamcha. I wanna see if you're still as strong as you were when we were kids." Yamcha looks at the man on the ground. He's got one knee and the opposite foot planted to the ground. One of his hands is planted to his bent knee and the other is resting in front of the knee on the ground.

She thinks he looks crazy at this point, but it's just like Goku to pull a stunt like this.

"I-Goku..do we have to do this right now? Can we atleast do this later? A-and not in my living room?" He shakes his head, no.

Drunk or not, he was not going to back off.

"I see what you're doing. Don't be a total chicken." He says, a lopsided grin blooming on his handsome face.

He stands back up for a second as the annoyed female sighs, but he didn't plan on stopping. Goku then proceeds to move her coffee table up against the tv stand and the couch back against the wall connecting to the kitchen.

"Now we've got some space, happy?"   
She uncrosses her arms, rolling her eyes as she quickly wraps her ponytail up on her head. There was really no way around this.

Catching her off guard, Goku grabs Yamcha by the waist and slams her to the ground.

"D-damn you, Goku! You could've hurt me! And I wasn't ready!" She's struggling under his weight and starts to feel anger burn her chest as he holds her firmly to the spot. She hates being restricted like this, but Tien always thought it was hilarious when she got worked up about it. She blushes thinking of her friend.

When the man breaths, the scent of alcohol fills Yamcha's sensitive nostrils.

"Get your head in the game, Yamcha!" Goku grunts, his voice dropping a few octaves after flipping her over onto her stomach and holding her hands to her back.

Again she's kicking and squirming against him. "Shut up!" She spits. The floor is frigid against her stomach, and she can feel her bellybutton ring scrape against it's surface.

Goku now has his knee on her back and she really feels like she's being squished.

"Goku! I can b-barely breath...get off!" The man cackles leaning a knee heavily into her back causing her to cry out in pain.

"GET OFF! YOU CUNT!"  
She can see the man lean over into her line of sight and feel the weight almost leave "C'mon Yamcha. You used to be stronger than this, I'm disappointed." He pouts, his face too close for her comfort. His voice is low as his words began to slur a bit. Trying to avoid the burning smell of his breath, she flips her head to the opposite side, her face presses to the cool floor as she notices that some of her ponytail was stuck under Goku's knee.

"Aww, who gave you this ugly scar?" The man asks, touching a finger to the raised skin on Yamcha's face. Goku finally removes his knee and Yamcha took this as an opening to escape.

She raises her arms from the place on her back and attempts to slide from under him. Unfortunately, Goku stops Yamcha by sitting on her, once again trapping her arms, but this time up against her sides with his legs. Embarrassed as she almost fully exposed herself, Yamcha realizes that when she slid along the floor her shirt bunched up above her breasts.

"When the hell did you become such a fucking bully, Goku?" She growls, finally starting to give up. The woman knows how humiliating it would be if he let her get up as she felt her own nipples hardened against the cool ground. She had to get out of this situation at some point.

"O-ok Goku! I give up! You win!" She groans when he shifts. "Now, let me up!"

The man above her didn't make another sound. The female froze--there was something suddenly not right.  
  
"Gok-" her protest was cut off with a short, airy gasp as the male above her leans down to bite at her exposed neck and shoulder. A hot blush paints itself across her soft cheeks and a blazing heat sparks her nerves.   
"G-goku? What are you doing?" She cries with a trembling breath, genuinely shocked at his actions.

"Yamcha, I can't help but to look at you. My you've grown." This is not Goku, not the one she knew. It was like the alcohol altered him, made him a completely different guy. In fact, it just helped to expose his true feelings about the female. His true motive.

Goku lays a trail of wet kisses on her exposed skin and begins to suck on an ear. Yamcha bites back a moan with a shaky gasp and begins to protest again.

"Get off me! I-I'm not kidding!" She says, feeling a tight coil of panic unravel inside her chest, immediately realizing that this was not a good situation when she can feel the hard flesh of a blunt object on her back.

Goku flips her over without warning and holds her small hands in his giant, rough ones above her head. He can see her small breasts peeking from under her thin shirt and takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his long time friend. The roundness of her small perky breasts, how soft her skin was despite the firm feel of her muscles. He finds that he adores the way she looks at him, whether it was in confusion or annoyance. By hanging out with Vegeta, he takes notice of just how disgustingly perverted he really was.

"You look so damn hot, Yamcha." He growls, leaning down to kiss at her trembling, wet lips. "Stop it!" She cries, snapping her head from side to side as he takes her bottom lip into his hot mouth, moaning at the taste of her. Her mouth is saying no, but judging by her body's reactions, Goku was perceiving it as a yes.

Yamcha knew in some plane of existence that this was wrong and desperately searched for an answer in her foggy brain.   
"I can smell you from here and it's driving me crazy." The pale boundary of a tan line exposes itself to Goku right above her wet mound and circling her hips, when he yanks the button of her tight jeans, expertly unbottoning them with his huge fingers. With her bottom half exposed to the suddenly frigid air, Yamcha's heart drops in shame as she remembers that she isn't wearing underwear. She closes her eyes feeling tears burn at the corners.

With two fingers, the drunk male wipes at the seam of her soaked center and reveals the glistening tips to the female and to himself.

"Aw, lying isn't nice." The male grunts, ripping her pants further down strong thighs. Yamcha is struggling against him, squirming and biting as best as she can, finally tearing the neck of his sweater. Hot tears staining her cheeks.   
"I always loved a fight, you know that." He whispers, bringing the same two fingers to his lips sucking them before playfully trailing them down her perfectly flat stomach, flicking her belly piercing and then inserting them roughly into her.   
Yamcha felt nauseous, both at the fact that Goku was doing something so terrible to her, and the fact that she was starting to feel extremely aroused. Her pussy was starting to feel so good.

His pointer and middle fingers worked together to coax more juices and shaky cries out of the female. Goku let out a nasty moan at the delicious feeling of her slick walls shuddering around his digits.

Almost a year before, Yamcha had her first time, and with a man. Tien. All of her previous sexual encounters had been strictly female and it was only this way, because she could never find a man that was genuinely interested in her. Her second reason was obviously that she was still somewhat terrified of men and women didn't seem as hard to interact with.

Her tight heat soaked Goku's fingers and sucked them in each time he thrusted into that sacred spot. It blinded her with pleasure. Yamcha tries to think of something far less humiliating, tries to pull her mind from the gutter, but she just couldn't stop the shuttering of her body or the small erotic, raw sounds from spilling from her mouth. His thick fingers cause wave after wave of pure estacy to dominate her whole body. Her perfect body arching and luring the predator above her into latching his furnace of a mouth onto a dark nipple. Her toes curling and scraping his clothed legs.

At this point she is biting her lip so hard it's damn near bleeding.

Her mind attempts to shut this out, wandering to the possibility that this is just some freaky dream she's having about her childhood friend, but with the tight coil of her impending release on the horizon, that thought is quickly dismissed.

"That's right," Goku whispers in his new, deeper more seductive voice, unlatching himself from her hardened, coffee colored peaks to speak. A string of saliva still linking him to her nipple.

"I know you wanna get off, you dirty little bitch. Fuck yourself, just like that for me." She blushes, attempting to shield her scarlet face in her bound, raised arms. Her eyes snap open when she meets his thick knuckles once more shuddering upon her release, and the fingers suddenly withdraw with a wet slurping sound before she can properly finish.

"Ah, you are so wet." Goku hums, taking a long inhale of Yamcha's spicy scent before sucking off his middle finger.

"Tastes better than I imagined you would." Yamcha can't believe she acted like that, but she just couldn't help herself. It was sick what Goku was doing to her, but if she had to admit it, she really needed it.

Well, wanted it.

With the sudden disappearance of Tien after their tense sexual encounter, she was left to herself. Nothing else really seemed to satisfy her anymore. Days where she was extremely turned on by the flashbacks of their encounter would end in her playing with herself when she got home after a long, stressful day at work. Her pussy would be throbbing just thinking about what he did to her, while she took orders at the cafe, trying to remain undistracted.

Her fingers weren't enough and she'd thrown out all her toys long before the day Tien fucked her. She just really wanted to work things out into a real relationship with him.

But life always shat on her parade.

_She could still vividly make out how Tien reacted when he first pushed his thick cock into her warm, wet core. His thick dark eyebrows knitted together against his forehead and he let out a long, pornographic moan. From a combination of her extreme arousal and surprise, Yamcha came on the spot. He recovered with shuddering breaths willing himself to calm down before he fucked her right through the couch.  
"I'm gonna try and be gentle, but I'm not sure how long that'll last with you squeezing me so tight. And did you just come already?" He growled, holding on to her hips._

_"Just..be gentle, Tien." The feeling of his cock alone was enough to make her come again, but she tried desperately to hold back._

"You suddenly got wetter." Goku moans sitting up, searching for something to bind the girl's wrists.   
Suddenly, the situation is less scary when she thinks of Tien. Goku quickly snatches off the shirt the girl is wearing to wrap it as tightly around Yamcha's hands and wrists as best as he can. There are no tan lines around her breasts.  
"Naughty girl." Goku says, examining her naked body to compare her breasts to her bikini area.

When visiting Bulma, Yamcha tanned topless, but only on the days she was certain Vegeta, Bulma's boyfriend, wouldn't be around. Bulma didn't mind, tanning completely nude with or without Vegeta present, though her skin only burned.

Goku then slids in between her scorching thighs and spreads her smooth lower lips, deeply inhaling the hypnotizing scent of her arousal. He still has a tight hold on her bundled hands. With her moist eyes squeezed shut, Yamcha is trembling, trying to only think of Tien doing this to her. She felt dirty for even getting off on Goku's actions. She jerks as she feels something slick slide over her tiny clit making her gasp and soon knows it's Goku's tongue as he closes his hot mouth over the small fleshy pearl. Yamcha bites her own lips to quiet the small mewls and whines from spilling out as Goku sucks and attacks her pussy, her body engulfed in a wash of increasing pleasure as her abdominal muscles tense.   
She feels blunt objects at her entrance and notes that they are the man's fingers as he begins to move them in a scissoring motion.

"Oh my god." Yamcha's voice breaks in an almost silent whisper, feeling herself coming undone again, arching her body into the incredible pleasure. More of her juices flowing out to meet Goku's invading fingers.  
  
"Look at me." Goku purrs seductively, continuing to curl his fingers in that delicious warmth of hers.

"No!" She whines, letting out a groan that crescendoes into a cat like wail after he roughly sucks on her sopping pussy.

"Yamcha. I'm not gonna tell you again." With this his fingers continue to penetrate her, stabbing a sensitive spot inside of her that causes her mouth to hang open and tears to blur her vision. He resumes toying with her reddened clit with his tongue and even drags it down to replace his fingers.   
"Tie--" she almost blurts, still desperately thinking of the other. Goku finally stops. She immediately notices what she's done in horror.

"Tien?" He says, letting a cold chuckle shake him. The sound causes her blood to ice over, understanding that the little slip didn't make anything better.  
"I knew you guys had a thing going on. I can assure you that I can do much better than he ever did."

He flips her over and forces her up to her knees. Behind her, she can hear shuffling and when she looks back to see what he is doing, he is shedding his own clothes. The only remaining clothing now is his boxers. When she thinks of running, her body locks up with terror.

"Raise your ass." He says, dropping the boxers from his sharp hips to his own knees. Goku's body is gorgeous and seems to be cut straight from stone with it's hard ridges and dips. Yamcha covers her eyes, feeling her entrance slick with more of her unique essence.

"G-goku! Please! You don't have to do this!" Yamcha pleads, shame burning her up from how much she actually craves this. Goku's cock and pubic area were about three shades darker than the rest of his porcelain skin and stood at attention with it's pink tip dripping precum. His pubes where overgrown around his balls and hair lead up to his belly in a dusty, dark trail.

Goku positions himself behind the girl, feeling her struggle to keep him away to which he smacks a firm hand across her tan ass. She squeals in pain, shivering as he traces the small pale area where her panties would cover her butt while she tans.

Forcing Yamcha's hips still, Goku parts her warm ass cheeks forcing his way in. Yamcha's watery eyes roll back in her head, upon the half pleasurable, half painful sensation of his thick cock breaching her small entrance.

"Shit!" They both sigh, one in complete euphoria and the other in slight pain.   
"You're so wet. You feel amazing!" Goku grunts slamming into the dripping hole. The female is stuck between crying and singing out her pleasure as her back arches and her hips hesitate before moving to match his rhythm. Her eyes are barely open and her mouth is loose, finally letting out pleasured wails and hisses. Other than Goku's labored breath and the wet slaps of flesh on flesh, that was the only thing ringing throughout the apartment.

"Finally, some relief." She thought.

"You're creaming, all over me. You nasty little bitch. Must have been a while." Goku moans, dipping a finger into the white substance and sucking it off. The girl didn't know that that would turn her on so much, and she tensed, coming right on the spot, not that she would last any longer anyway. Goku didn't slow up, just held her tight against his hard body, gripping her thick thighs as he fucks her right through her first orgasm.

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! O~oh!" She then feels his grip wrap around her dark hair and at that she feels her walls clench around him again. The head of the male's dick smashing up against the sensitive spot inside her, his balls smacking her wet pussy.

"Fuck, Yamcha!" Leaning over her arched body, Goku continues to pound into her tight canal laying wet open-mouthed kisses upon her spine, neck and shoulders before finding her lips to let her taste herself. She didn't like the smell on his breath, but the taste was something else. Something that wasn't bad and actually turned her on even more. The woman writhes as the man circles an arm around to pinch at her soft breasts.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! I-I can't! Oh my gosh I'm gonna--FUCK!" Yamcha squeals, trembling harder as Goku presses the thick pad of his thumb against her butthole, which causes another dominating sensation to bloom. Yamcha slumps down, her head falling between her arms. Her whole body going limp as the man continues to ravage her.

"Mhm, I can feel you about to cum again. But I'm not finished." With that, the giant of a man picks the tiny girl up on shaky legs and walks with her in his arms to the kitchen, placing her on the counter. There he didn't waste anytime shoving his cock back in and pounding her so hard she just shudders violently, gripping whatever she could grab. Her breaths uneven and her eyes fluttering. If her hands were free, she would be clawing his sweaty skin or even her own. It was all too much.

"GOKU! PLEASE! OH MY GOD! HARDER!" The girl was losing her mind, every other word was either his name or an excited exclamation. The drunk male continues to impale her with his huge cock, watching it penetrate her creamy, pink hole before latching on to one of her hard peaks, his own eyes rolling watching her lose it. He was near his end and slows his rapidly thrusting hips to make sure he could last enough to make her cum again.

Yamcha's pussy is throbbing from the hard fuck, and she tries to slow her breath. Goku slid in slow and out again, several times, listening to the girl's now hoarse moans. Goku grips her face hard, fusing his lips to hers, trying to quiet her screams as he drills her again. Swallowing her cries, he pries her mouth open, ravaging her tongue and mouth with his own. Yamcha quickly descends into violent shakes, more tears streaming from her eyes and her breathing becomes extremely harsh. Goku begins to thrust deeper and harder into her when he feels her walls twitching severely and finally, she reaches her highest high. She clenches her legs around his pistoning hips with a broken sob, her toes numbing. He was not far behind, gripping harder onto her moist thighs as he slams in for the last time before exploding inside her.

"Yamcha." Goku says quietly, resting his sweaty forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm..sorry." The female didn't move a single muscle. Just rested against the cold counter, eyes staring blankly up at the buzzing kitchen lights. Her head was swirling with confusion as to whether she should be furious or upset.

"Get out." She growls, flinching when he moves to touch her.

"GET OUT!" She screams, pulling back as he holds and unwraps her hands. When her hands are free she lights the man's cheek up with the hardest slap she could muster.

As she stumbles back into the living room, the woman limps back to her room where she can hear her cat meowing in distress. Upon opening the door she can see a small pile of wood shavings where Puar has scratched the door, desperately trying to get to her. Yamcha picks the cat up, slamming the door, locking it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trash? Alright, cool. Thanks anyway lol.


End file.
